Troubled Roads Don't Always Speak
by korihana
Summary: Hisoka has been in the child care system for so many years, one must wonder if he really is working to be allowed home or something more. Tsuzuki on the other hand can't wait to be returned home! Who can truly govern when a troubled child is really ready to be released back to their home environment and world when they themselves can't tell? AU; please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Korihana: I'm back from the dead and feel horrible for neglecting my stories. I actually have written almost all of chapter four to One more Step but then this idea hit me one day in class after watching this horrible (as in sad) documentary. It game me good inspiration and I picked this series and ran with it. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not Own Yami no Matsuei

Talking: "talk"

Thinking: _"Thoughts"_

**Chapter 1:**

A boy sat in front of a woman who appeared to be in her early twenties, as he simply was writing meaningless lines and scribbles on a piece of paper. Though they were meaningless at first glance the woman watched him carefully with her bright blue eyes before pushing a lock of blonde curls behind her ear.

"What're you drawing Hisoka?" The boy didn't even glance up at being addressed. He was use to this by now. Sit in the room for an hour or two with the same person he's been seeing for past three years as she asks him questions about his day to day life or even the stupid doodles on the paper he was allowed to bring in. He liked the woman though just not what came along with seeing her. She was nice a lady who really cared about him; "_more than my mother probably ever did.._."

"You had an outbreak during class today. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Bored with my drawing?" She simply shakes her head as the guilt hits the blonde boy in a wave and he sighs regretting his own sarcasm with her despite being annoyed with the entire facility that held him. "I'm sorry Wakaba-san, today's just not one of my days for socializing." She smiles calmly at the response knowing him all too well.

"It's alright I understand. Why don't we end early today and you can either return to your dorm room or go to the recreation room to try and relieve some excess stress."

Hisoka nods thanking her and gathers his few papers and notebook that he had brought with him from class. Today wasn't like his normal therapy sessions because the social worker was right, he had had an outbreak in class. They were going over a basic history lesson and for some reason he let his mind wander since he'd already memorized the next two chapters of their book, when his mind was assaulted by hate and grief. The overwhelming feelings caused him to scream and throw his books across the room. These outbreaks weren't uncommon for the teenager though, he knew why they kept happening. He had issues that the social workers and entire facility just sugar coated as well as empathy which no one truly believed though.

No one could sugar coat why he had those problems or why he was even at the facility for the children of Eden. Eden was built and designed to home children whom had come from abusive situations and had failed in the foster care system. After the state had taken Hisoka from his father he'd been placed in a foster home almost immediately. Hisoka guessed it was because his family was well known and respected, so the sooner he could be "helped" and his father punished for what he'd done, the sooner he could return home and carry on the name of the Kurosaki household.

"It's this whole systems fault anyway" He mumbled heading straight back to his room. If given the option to return to his single dorm room, he'd gladly take it. He was lucky after all; if he wanted away from the other children he just had to go back to his room since he was one of few who had single rooms inside the residence halls that normally was home for up to 30 boys and girls. The housing was designed to feel like a private school so the children could have normal lives at the facility and recover. The facility is the next step after foster care, for what many could say the more damaged or in need of help kids. They lived in the dorms full time, went to class, therapy sessions, and other practices designed to help them recover so they can be returned to their homes.

As he approached his door he noticed his dorm leader was by his open door talking to someone. This was unusual; no one should be in his room unless its inspection time but he was normally home for inspections. Making himself known he walked a little heavier so that the older man would look at him.

"Oh! Hisoka-kun, good to see you! Wakaba was sure you'd want to head to the dojo area to relieve stress. Man this is awkward." He laughed nervously. Sometimes Hisoka wondered how such a silly guy could get into this sort of work but then again it was a nice heartwarming quality to come home too.

"What's going on Watari-san? It's not time for inspections."

"Not the regular ones no... But we just wanted to make sure your outbreak wasn't planned with another child's. It was strange really, the second he had a negative moment you did too. I'm starting to buy into your empathy but sorry rules are rules, Tatsumi is just checking to make sure there are no notes of conspiracy." Watari waves his fingers in a sarcastic manner at the last word which made Hisoka smile lightly.

A man dressed in a light brown suit soon exits the room looking over the two talking as he pushes up his glasses. "I must return to my dorm hall. I did not find anything indicating you two worked together on anything."

"Who? I don't even know what you're talking about." Hisoka snapped at the senior dorm head without even thinking.

"His name is Tsuzuki Asato. He's been your dorm neighbor for about a year I'd say. I'm surprised you haven't met him before." The blonde boy shrugs.

"I don't go out of my way to meet people." He walked right passed the man called Tatsumi and tried shutting his door but a pointy shoe stopped the door from closing. Green eyes narrow at the foot and continue the glare up at its owner. "Can I help you?"

"Maybe you should try. I think you two would get along." The two stared at each other with such intensity; a pin dropping could disrupt the tension. "We'll see you at dinnertime Kurosaki-kun." Tatsumi slid his foot back and the second he did Hisoka slammed the door not wanting to hear any more from the social worker. Watari stared at the door for a moment before starting to walk off with his coworker as well as good friend.

"You're going to put them together? What's the motive?"

"I have no motive." The older man replied. "Both have social interaction problems and both caused a disruption today."

"Wouldn't that mean we want to keep them separate?" Watari asked more perplexed by the notion than anything else. Putting two problem children together wasn't always the best medicine but the purpose of such a facility was to have children interact as they normally would in the outside world so that they can return to the normal society.

Tatsumi did not bother to answer the younger man at this point and instead headed off to see how the preparations for dinner were coming. Normally he had some of the children help prepare dinner as a lesson in responsibility as well as involving them in something simple that they can take pride in but with two outbreaks in one day, he felt maybe a small cool down would not hurt the facility.

Closing the record that held the information regarding the outbreaks, Tatsumi set it on the many shelves before mulling over what he and Watari had talked about. He truly didn't know what he was trying to accomplish besides help each and every child here, but could all of them really be helped? Some might be too gone for even the current facility. With that thought drilling into his head a small knock rapped on the door.

"You may come in." It was the start of the dinner hour and he had an idea of who it would be. A boy looking 16 if not 17 soon opened the door smiling wide food tray in hand.

"Tatsumi! I'm doing better now!" The boy chimed and sat down in the office hair on the other side of the desk.

"I'm glad to hear that. It's good when you can recover so quickly you know. Your moods overall have been greatly improving besides this morning's incident."

"How can they not be?" He smiles stuffing his face. "My sister's going to be getting me soon right? I'll finally be with her after all this time." The smile soon slid off his face and turned to a frown. "I miss her... I miss them too..." The man watched the teenager carefully nodding knowing all too well that sessions can happen at random with this one.

"Keep your head up and you never know... why don't you eat at the cafeteria today?" The brunet looked at his dorm leader strangely but nodded and left. Normally he wouldn't be dismissed so soon but he knew that could also mean Tatsumi had work. The social worker took off his glasses as the other left the room. The work to be done was so complicated; even he did not know where to begin.

The teenaged brunet was not good at picking up others emotions mostly because he wasn't encouraged to do so. He was told he cared too much, having an empathetic effect towards people which he denied. He didn't view himself as being overly concerned or overbearing, just caring and wanting to help those around him. But that also meant he didn't want to bother others with his problems, hence he tried to eat with the social workers and the dorm leader Tatsumil whom he'd become a friend of.

He shook his head and headed towards the cafeteria but stayed outside the busy room. No one said he had to go inside right? The teenager sighed happily looking around as he ate. In less than a year he'd be able to return home to his remaining family, his big sister. She'd been fighting to get custody of her younger brother since their parents had died and the state took him away due to what the therapist described as "losing his mental state". That was a long and horrid road he went down and never does he wish it to happen again. He still has nightmares and occasional outbreaks but the whole facility believes he'll be able to overcome them with tender loving care from someone who loves him.

As the brunet finished eating he looked up to see a less than pleasant sight. It was two boys hovering over another, obviously shorter and looking almost blank as they teased. Now he was not new to teasing since his rare purple eyes caused kids and even some adults to treat him differently. For a moment he debated whether or not to help the younger boy since it sometimes caused bad memories when he got involved with that, but the situation soon dissipated all on its own as the blonde boy turned away from the teasing duo; not before they dumped water on him though.

Frowning, he ran over to the blonde as the two kids laughed walking away. "Those kids are just jerks, I'm sorry I didn't come over sooner." He smiled offered the napkins he had left over from lunch.

"No one asked you to. They always do that and no one here does anything about it." The blonde huffed.

"Have you told anyone about it?" The younger was silent as he snatched the napkins to wipe his face. "My names Tsuzuki Asato, it's nice to meet you." The blonde boy froze a minute from drying his face as he recognized the name.

"Are you in Tatsumi-san's dorm?" Tsuzuki nodded smiling. Both stood there for a moment silently until the other boy spoke up.

"Kurosaki Hisoka... I have to go." Hisoka frowned and started to walk off but this was not acceptable to the friendly teenager who wanted to keep his new friend. Without thinking he reached for Hisoka's arm and pulled him back.

"Aw don't be like that! We can hang out for a little right?" Immediately the blonde yanked his arm back glaring at the taller boy.

"You're the one I was reading! It was your fault I got in trouble today!"

"Wait... what? You got in trouble?"

"Well not in trouble but you know, had an extra session or whatever they call it. I don't care. ." Hisoka sighed calming down from his little outbreak but still looked upset and hurt to the other boy. Tsuzuki wanted to say something, wanted to help him and make him smile. He knows this facility is frustrating; he's been there for 5 years; when he said he knew he really did. Maybe he could help this younger boy who reminded him of himself when he first came and was upset and broken and hated himself, but before he could even think twice; Hisoka was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Korihana: Thank you to those who've read and are continuing to read. I really like this idea so I'll be continuing it hopefully a chapter every month (maybe sooner we'll see). Let me know your thoughts and opinions. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not Own Yami no Matsuei

Talking: "talk"

Thinking: _"Thoughts"_

**Chapter 2:**

"So, how ya feeling today Tsuzuki?" A perky girl smiled as her partner sat right next to her. The two social workers normally worked in pairs and considering the patient at hand, the more eyes the better.

The boy being addressed just shrugged feeling a little down today, if not empty. The two girls note this change in mood which had been the same for about a week now. Although it was different for his normal routine since he would typically go through a plethora of emotions in a single day; but this week had really hit him hard. In the beginning, he met a younger boy by the name of Hisoka who wanted nothing to do with him when he only wanted to help. Two days later he's been informed that his sister would no longer be picking him up. Needless to say the news hit hard and he became irate and depressed within blinding speed. Due to the aggression and unpredictability he had been put on extra watch, especially suicidal watches.

"You haven't spoken in hm... five days? That's quite a record for you." The second girl added but again got no other response. Minutes passed in silence before it was close to the end of the session and they only had one more thing to do before letting the brunet leave. "We're going to try something new, ok? Tatsumi-san thinks it'll help, so just be your cheerful open minded self!" The first girl called Saya announced as the other, Yuma, went over to help Tsuzuki up, or rather help guide him so he would walk with her down the hall.

"Why won't she come for me Yuma-san? I don't understand... no one wants me." Tsuzuki whispered as she helped him towards their destination.

"It's complicated but I can tell you she does want you. She was so excited when she first heard her cute little brother was ready to come home! As soon as you show some recovery from the initial news Tatsumi-san says you'll be up for release again." A small smile graced his cheeks this time as they approached one of the group session rooms.

It appeared that it was currently in use since Tsuzuki could hear someone yelling as another tried to coerce them into a calmer state. The voices seemed familiar but before he could process them Yuma stopped him and looked him straight in the eye. "Now be a good boy and make friends. If this goes according to big man's plan you'll both be a lot happier and better off." With that she opened the door and gently pushed him inside before any hesitation could be made. The heated conversation that was previously going on continued oblivious to Tsuzuki's presence.

"What if I don't want to get better!? You just think it'll be what's best for me but you don't!"

"Kurosaki-kun, enough. We know you want to get better, you've told your therapist several times. And I do apologize, we thought we knew what was better for you and allowed you to have a single room but quite frankly your progress is not good. Your father wants you home as soon as possible and has been following all his rules so that you'll be safe around him again."

"My father?! He wants me dead! He's only doing all this law abiding crap so his name isn't ruined. You don't know him like I do!"

"Regardless, I'm afraid the decision has already been made. Your things will be moved into a double room by the end of the day. We believe having a roommate could help you socialize and recover from your trauma."

Sensing his defeat, Hisoka huffed and plopped down in one of the chairs. It was at this moment his mind could register that someone had entered the room and he looked up to see who it was. Immediately green eyes locked with purple and panic filled the blonde's eyes. Tsuzuki could see the fear forming from across the room but didn't understand why it was directed at him; if it even was. Tatsumi saw the reaction and gestured for Tsuzuki to come over quickly. He knew this was one of Hisoka's anxiety attacks and the best way to resolve this was to show that Tsuzuki was no threat.

"Hisoka, Tsuzuki is a friend alright? He's just coming in to talk to you, calm down. You've met him before haven't you?" His eyes turned toward the older man as Tsuzuki approached and gently put his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to startle you..." There was a slight flinch from the younger boy before he calmed down. Regret, sorrow, pain, sadness, and genuine concern flooded the empath's mind. The last one was definitely not harmful and he was honestly a bit shocked to feel that from someone whom he'd met only once and was completely rude to. After a few moments Hisoka was able to catch his breath and regain control over the reality of the situation but the second Tsuzuki moved to sit down, he got up.

"May I be excused?" Hisoka asked softly and as much as this meeting had gone completely wrong, Tatsumi knew not to push either boy to their limits.

"Yes you may. Your new rooming assignment is posted on your door." A soft nod was the last response Hisoka gave before exiting the room. Sighing a little he regained his posture turning back towards Tsuzuki who looked thoroughly confused and slightly upset; considering his latest week of emptiness though this was great progress in such a short time. Tatsumi smiled knowing he'd made the right decision in both of their cases. "Tsuzuki, your room has also changed. You'll be rooming with Kurosaki-kun until you leave."

"But he hates me! And now I think he's afraid of me too..." His head shot up.

"He does not hate you and he's far from afraid of you. It's up to him to disclose personal information but I will say be careful when entering a room that you know he's in. Announce yourself or knock so that you don't surprise him."

"Is that why he looked so scared of me? He didn't hear me come in?"

"Yes. He unfortunately is not ok with anyone sneaking up on him. It tricks his mind into reliving something dreadful and it's almost as if he's out of this reality. Talking alone rarely helps since he doesn't hear you in that state." Tatsumi paused to adjust his glasses and smile. "He was unable to have roommates due to this and other reasons but your… colorful demeanor is easy to hear coming."

This last statement made Tsuzuki smile and he nodded accepting his new roommate assignment. He'd gone through room changes before so he didn't need to be briefed. What passed through his mind as he left the room after hugging the social worker tight was why he said their new rooming assignment would help them both. He'd be leaving as soon as he proved he could handle bad news right?

Hisoka was in a bad mood the rest of the day and chose to avoid people even more than usual. The cafeteria workers almost had to force him to eat again but he hated the feeling of being restrained and potentially gagged so he ate the minimum amount allowed. After a short break outside he went to his new room to lie down. His stuff had already been moved in, along with the roommates stuff. At this point he could careless who moved in; it would end the same way any other attempt had anyway.

About an hour later after Hisoka had settled into his bed, there was a loud knock on the door before it opened. The sudden noise woke the boy but did not startle him as he looked up seeing the familiar purple eyes and brown hair of the boy from earlier. He could only sigh heavily and roll back over facing the wall.

"I guess you don't mind me having the top bed?" Tsuzuki asked seeing that Hisoka had already made himself at home on the lower bed of the bunk bed. This unfortunately got no response from the younger boy. Far from discouraged though, Tsuzuki began unraveling from the day and getting himself comfortable with his belongings in the new room. The commotion caught the blonde's attention however when he noticed that it sounded like a hippo jumping around the room, tearing up the place. Turning over he saw exactly what his roommate's version of "home sweet home" looked like.

"What in the world are you doing? It was neat and organized before you came in." He sat up looking around the room seeing shoes thrown one way, clothes another and a backpack spewing all over the floor.

"I like it a little homey!" Tsuzuki replied from above him. "If it's too neat it reminds me of a hospital." Surprisingly Hisoka actually couldn't agree with his reasoning. He didn't like hospitals either but then again he hates living in his own filth too. Maybe if it was someone else's, it's not as bad? Hisoka sighed and shifted so he could look up only to see the boy above him only now have his boxers on.

"You're naked!"

"Huh? Oh, I'm getting ready for bed sorry. I'll be under the covers soon! Promise!" Hisoka quickly moved back under to his bed practically hiding in embarrassment from the fact that his roommate was naked... and better yet planning to sleep like that too. He wasn't sure how comfortable he'd be with such an open roommate but so far he seemed nice.

Then again, the last person he trusted only hurt him. That thought and mental reminder needed to leave. Giving up the fight of even bothering to make sense of Tsuzuki, he sighed and got out of bed to go to the bathroom. A nice bath would relax him and clear his head of any unwanted thoughts of the past. He slipped into the water thinking about how his whole world has once again been flipped inside out by the system in place with child services.

"Today makes three years since I've been in this system... Only three more years to go and I can be off on my own without my father able to reclaim me." Everyone knew, including the children here that at age 18 they'd be released from the state's hands since they were technically adults. Their parents would no longer have a say and Hisoka knew his father would try and find some way to reclaim him before that time, even if he wasn't cured by the facility's standards.

It made his skin crawl to even think about his father which made him wrap his arms around his knees. Deep down he knew his father did not want him back out of love. No, the Kurosaki family had only one heir and if he was not announced before he became 18, the company would go to the next leader. The Kurosaki name would no longer be honorable or carry any worth to it like it does now. The blonde could care less though about the Kurosaki family business and even less about his father.

The same man who had beaten, burned, and locked his son in a basement for years only wanted him back so the heir could be announced with dignity. That the next heir wasn't in a facility protected by the government, in this case, from parents who neglect their children. This would ruin his father and their name. "I don't care... I don't want that life back." Hisoka sighed washing his face again and decided it was time to get out of the tub. _"Maybe Tsuzuki's actually the real deal."_

Thoroughly drying himself and dressing for bed, he headed back to their room. By the time he returned back though, the lights were off and his new roommate was already peacefully asleep. Slipping into the bed below quietly, his mind managed to stop the onslaught of memories and thoughts and he too was able to fall asleep quickly.


End file.
